Venettnasch
Origin: 'Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta '''Alias/Aka: '''Benetnash (Alternative TL), Vampire Princess, World's Strongest Hero, Bloody Princess, Chibi-chan '''Classification: '''Vampire, Humanoid (Vampire is one of 7 species that's classified as humanoid race) 'Threat level: 'At least Maoh+ || Quasar- || Celestial '''Age: '''At least 500 Years '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Could envelop her entire country with eternal darkness, so it seems like there's a neverending night in the country), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy, Expert Combatant, Flight, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Poison, Disease, Temperature, Mental, Physical, Temporal, Spatial, Spiritual & Conceptual, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Acausality (Type 1 & 2), Enhanced Senses, Aura (Intimidation, Suppression, Explosion), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Physical strength: '''Multi-Continent Level (Level 1000 beings could turn the entire planet into lifeless desert in single strike. Their physical strike is powerful enough to causing a global earthquake) || Higher || At least Multi-Galaxy Level to Low Universe Level (Her single punch could even destroy Galaxy Superclusters, and with Infinite Mass, her attacks leaving a supermassive blackhole as an aftereffect, causing the universe to tremble) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least Multi-Continent, Large Planet with Silver Arrow || Likely Solar System (Level 3000 beings have sufficient power to destroy the entire solar system with their full power) || Universe+ '''Durability: '''Multi-Continent || Unknown, likely Large Star to Solar System with defensive spell || Universe+ (Survived the total collapse of the Universe) 'Speed: 'Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Level 1000 beings are existed outside regular time axis, they naturally compressed the sensation of time infinitely so it has no different to stopped time. At least comparable to Ruphas, who could make even the concept of time left behind when she moved seriously) || Higher || Infinitely Higher (Level ∞ beings should be infinitely superior to any finite-level beings in every aspect) 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (Over 500 Years of experience), sometimes became muscle-brain when she starts obsessed with Ruphas 'Stamina: '''Immense || Higher || Infinite 'Range: '''Planetary, Stellar with Silver Arrow || Solar System+ || Universal+ '''Weakness: '''Sometimes, her obsessive and arrogant demeanor makes her lose her own sanity '''Standard equipment: *'Lunar Tiara -' automatically regenerates health. *'Captain's claws -' absorb the life force of the opponent during the attack. *'Claws of a traitor - '''automatically absorbs the life force of an opponent during an attack. *'Immortal Clothing -''' automatically regenerates health. *'Black shadow boots - '''double the chance of dodging any attacks. *'Full Night Cloak -''' Doubles regenerative abilities at night. Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities Vampire'' ''— those who call themselves champions of the night, have the highest proximity to the "demon" among the human races and closer to the demonic tribe rather than humans. Vampires do not just live long, like the Skywing, or Elves, they are, in principle, immortal. Therefore, for Venettnasch, which looks very young, her appearance doesn't mean anything, in fact she is very many years old, even older than Ruphas who is almost 500. *'The Bloody Princess — '''One of the 7 Great Heroes and one of the most powerful creatures in Midgard, along with Ruphas and Demon King. Venettnasch is extremely powerful, once in one night, alone, she destroyed seven Demonic Gods of level 600, six hundred creatures of level 500 and more than a thousand of 300 level beings. The number of killed monsters, demons and people on her account is 10 times more than Ruphas'. Of the entire army of demons, only the Demon King was able to give Benetnash battle. At the same time, at the end of their battle, he received significant wounds. At the same time, Venettnasch received almost no damage. She also easily tore his hand off (although in that battle he did not give his all and everything is not so simple). When the other Heroes are defeated by the Demon King, she's the only Hero who could stand against him *'Ruler of Mjolnir — Mjolnir is one of seven Countries built by 7 Heroes. Venettnasch is the founder & Ruler of Mjolnir. 150 Years ago, Demon army invaded her country, and nothing happened to it, the Demons can't conquer this Country. Mjolnir is the Country of powerful warriors, monsters & many other powerful creatures. Mjolnir is currently the main pillar of Humanity, and the only reason that Humanity survived in these last 200 Years was because of this Country exists, and Venettnasch herself as the last Hero who defends Humanity. **'Eternal Darkness — '''In the Land of Vampires (Mjolnir), 24 hours a day is a constant night. The dark clouds created by Venettnasch covered the sky above the Country so there's no sunlight. There's no Morning, Noon, nor Evening, only a full moon Midnight. This significantly increases Vampire's strength as their nature would become more powerful in night '''Attribute — '''The attribute affects the initial indicators of abilities, increasing along with the level increase. There are seven attributes in Midgard: fire, water, wood, gold, earth, moon, sun. They, of course, work on the principle of "rock-scissors-paper", fire> gold> wood> earth> water> fire. The sun and moon are mutually exclusive, natural enemies. Venett's attribute is Moon *'Moon — The attribute of darkness, control of darkness, darkness. This includes all dark spells, vampiric skills that destroy fields, curses, and more. The power of this attribute can even use the Moon itself and its energy, which enters Midgard along with moonlight. Venettnasch is the strongest user of the Moon Attribute, along with Demon King and Aigokeros. Level 1000 Level 1000 is the Ultimate growth of a being that God has established as a Divine Region. Can't be reached by ordinary way. Looking at the battle between Black-winged Champion and Majin King , it becomes clear that level 1000 is a transcendental area that's no longer fit into the category of ordinary living beings, they could destroy the whole world alone. In this world, there are only three ways to reach Level 1000; #By Nature. Creatures that considered an absolute power from their birth. They're the bosses that Goddess set to be an owner of a certain domain. These included Majin King, Terra, Leon, etc. #Correction of the Goddess. These are the creatures that throughout their life have come to the Goddess. For example, all kinds of faithful and guardians of shrines, like Parthenos "Virgin". #The Golden Apple. Those who touched the forbidden fruit and reached Level 1000, ignoring the script of the Goddess However Venettnasch didn't fall into these categories. She didn't eat the forbidden fruit. She broke the border of Level with her own willpower. In this world, she's the only creature who could do such thing Time Axis Transcendence — Level 1000 beings are considered to exist outside regular Time Axis *'Maximum Compression —' Level 1000 beings could infinitely compressed the time that it has no different than a stopped time in their perception. *'Non-Causality —' Level 1000 beings are basically existed outside regular Time Axis. For an even more advanced Level 1000 being like Venettnasch, she was already separated from the time of reality. So if there's a complete universal time stopping ability, she didn't affected, furthermore, she didn't even noticed the difference between the stopped time and her usual perception. She literally made the concept of time left behind when she moved seriously Alkaid | Eta Ursae Majoris (Venettnasch) — '''a technique that shouldn't exist in this world. It destroys the ceiling of level 1000. The Alkaid technique didn't initially exist in Midgard and was created from scratch by creatures that were able to destroy the limit of permissible force. Having destroyed the upper limit of 1000 levels, the creature that has broken the limit sets the level value to infinity. '''Regeneration — Benetnash possesses the inherent regeneration of vampires, however, it has significantly strengthened and accelerated. At night, accelerated regeneration is accelerated by 2 times. All this develops a certain battle style, namely, Beneta practically does not pay attention to the damage received, her regenerative capabilities will be more than enough to go right through the enemy. Gin no Ya Hanatsu Otome | A Maiden who Throws the Silver Arrow — '''Venettnasch flies up into the sky and condenses energy in her hands to the limit, a sense of collapse affects the entire planet. This is the ultimate technique, it gives rise to a force that Midgard itself can crush. When Benetnash raises her hand, a huge ray of light bursts from it, penetrating the space. It is like an arrow, or rather a spear, because it is several kilometers long. The force of this Arrow is so powerful that it could destroy a planet larger than Midgard (Earth's Counterpart) into its core. Fire Dragon Absorption In a battle with the Primordial Dragon of Fire Attribute, Venettnasch didn't just defeat him, but also absorbed all of its power. Although she didn't enter the battle in this state, before that Ruphas showed some possibilities at a roughly similar level, thereby clearly showing the capabilities of Venett. '''Beyond Planet Limitation — creatures of this level are completely freed from the planet and don't need basic needs, such as air. They can freely go into deep space and fight there, without the need to return back to the planet. Destructive Power — Level 3000 beings have sufficient strength to destroy the entire solar system with a single attack. They can explode stars, easily destroy planets of any size, generate supernova energy and destroy black holes. Speed — The speed of such creatures far beyond the bounds of causal relationships, there is nothing between strikes and hits. No concept of distance between them Midgard Absorption Infinite Level — the universe is infinite and the energy from which it's formed is also infinite. Thus, when Ruphas divided this energy into three, they all got endless mana at their disposal, their level reached infinity. *'Infinite Force —' destructive force can't be measured. The very concept of “punch” no longer reflects the meaning that this concept of destructive purification carries. This exceeds the level limit and could destroy super galaxy clusters with a simple punch. *'Infinitely higher than Infinite Speed —' when Level 1000 beings could basically perform an infinite speed (infinitely compressed the time so that it has no different to stopped time when they moved seriously), then Level ∞ beings could perform at infinitely higher level than that. *'Infinite mass' Level ∞ beings have an infinite mass, so their attacks would leave a supermassive black hole as an aftereffect, causing the universe to tremble Gin no Ya Hanatsu Otome | A Maiden who Throws the Silver Arrow — An infinitely more powerful version of her Silver Arrow Key: Base (Level 1000 ~ 1500) || Fire Dragon Absorption (Level 2700 ~ 3000) || Midgard Absorption (Level ∞) Category:Character Category:Yasei no Last Boss Category:Web Novel Category:Light novel Category:Vampire Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Energy manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Infinite speeds